


Devil

by Miss_Vile



Series: Life Begins Anew [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ...The Riddler tops also, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild knife play, Oswald tops, Praise Kink, implied sex work, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: He realized that Ed was staring.“What are you staring at?” Oswald shifted his weight in his chair. The prolonged eye contact made him feel like he was on display.“My face can launch a thousand ships. I am the second planet from the Sun but you can find me in the heart of Paris. Who am I?”“Helen of Troy?” Oswald tilted his head slightly, “What does that have to do with-” Oswald felt his cheeks flush.





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A rather sexy epilogue to Life Begins Anew.
> 
> I decided to publish this separately from the main series because the tone is so different and it was honestly a bit of an afterthought. But! I wanted to publish it anyway for those who wanted the A++ ending.
> 
> I've also never written erotica before so apologies in advance if it suuuuucks.

“ _You can tell by the sores on my feet  
That I've traveled far, still nothing is mine to keep  
You said you were lonely first time around and I lost my mind  
'Cause I know both you and me were born under a bad sign  
_ _You're so pretty like the rising sun  
_ _And I can't quit you, baby_  
'Cause you got the devil in your eyes...”

_-Devil (Ida Maria)_

 

 

“Oswald.” A woman who exuded power from her stare alone clicked her tongue and pointed to a rather sullen looking man at the bar, “Entertain our customer.”

 

“E-entertain?” Oswald stammered, “You don't mean-”

 

“What don't I mean?” She glared daggers at him

 

“Um... I've never... I-I don't think I would be suited for it-”

 

“-Oswald.” Her voice was saccharine. She leaned over the table and grabbed the younger man by the face. Her perfectly manicured claws digging into his sharp cheekbones, “I have never asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with, have I?”

 

“N-No, Miss Mooney.”

 

“I'm not asking you to fuck him. I'm just asking you to keep him company until a room opens.” she smiled, “You can do that for me, won't you?”

 

“Yes, Miss Mooney.”

 

“Good.” her smile widened and then leaned in close, barely a whisper in his ear, “Use what I've taught you and you'll have them like putty in your hands. Don't disappoint me.”

 

Oswald straitened his waistcoat and started to walk away when Fish Mooney grabbed him by the arm.

 

“If he tries anything foolish... Feel free to slit his throat. I won't have him disrespecting my staff.”

 

“Of course. If it comes to that, I'll make sure not to make a mess.” Oswald smiled and, with a fresh dose of confidence, made his way to the bar.

 

* * *

 

A month had passed since Oswald brought Edward home. Jim Gordon was now commissioner. Businesses had started reopening. Food was becoming less and less scarce. Gotham was beginning to feel a little bit more like Gotham... More or less.

 

However, Edward and Oswald hadn't discussed their relationship. Ed wasn't entirely sure _what_ to call their relationship. He wanted to call Oswald his boyfriend. Partner? …Lover?

 

That last one didn't seem accurate but part of him wished it did. They shared a bed but that was more out of convenience. The mansion was drafty in the winter and it was easier to sleep at night. Sharing a bed had been an unexpected remedy for their night terrors. Neither of them had called out in the middle of the night or woken up in a cold sweat since they had started sleeping in the same room. But, it was never more than that.

 

Edward hadn't even attempted to kiss Oswald again. Their one and only kiss had been spontaneous. Ed had bruised his own lips from the aggressiveness of it. Though, it seemed fitting for his first kiss with the Penguin. Anything remotely gentle or romantic seemed so incredibly foreign to the both of them. Even now the concept of domesticity was downright alien. Edward had experienced it in brief little bursts but Oswald had not. The closest he had ever come was when he had reluctantly become Edward's roommate. Even their first time living together in the mansion had been more diplomatic than anything. Neither arrangement was particularly romantic in nature.

 

Saying Edward felt overwhelmed this last month would have been an understatement. Being with Oswald in _any_ capacity worried him. He had literally run from the man the day after he told him he loved him for fear that it would only bring the world down around them. And yet...

 

How _easily_ he had spun on a dime at the docks.

 

Edward watched Oswald cry and pour his heart out as he was oft to do. Years of repressed emotion boiled over and the voice in Ed's head was screaming at him to run towards Oswald and never let go. It was the same voice that told him to abandon the submarine. So, he vowed not to leave. Never again. And he was content with that decision.

 

…So, why was it so awkward between them now?

 

“What's wrong?” Oswald's words echoed off the concrete walls. He was standing at the top of the stairs of the now in-construction Iceberg Lounge.

 

“Hmm? Oh. Nothing.” Edward lied. He cleared his throat and pretended that his heart wasn't pounding in his chest at the sight of the smaller man carving a rather imposing figure on the room. He was dressed a little more casually than normal- Black dress pants and dress shirt, shiny white and black shoes, fingerless gloves and sleeve garters, black and aubergine waistcoat, and an emerald green tie. His hair was perfectly coiffed and out of his face. Ed's eyes widened a bit at the sight of him.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, “Do you not trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you.” Edward snapped. Offended.

 

Oswald carefully made his way down the stairs, “That look on your face usually spells trouble.”

 

“What's wrong with my face?” Edward faux gasped and pretended to be insulted. He must have looked deep in thought when Oswald saw him. Which was true, but for completely different reasons.

 

“Wha- Nothing! Your face is... nice.” Oswald blushed

 

“Is it now?” Ed gave him a borderline predatory grin

 

Oswald's face crinkled around his nose. He was holding back an explosion. Edward couldn't help but giggle. Oswald let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Well, I would be lying if I said you weren't an attractive man.” He refused to look at Edward as he said it. The tips of his ears were crimson.

 

“I could say the same about you.” Edward admitted. A blush filling the apples of his cheeks when he realized he had said it out loud.

 

“Pfft. _Very_ funny.” Oswald scoffed. He turned to head back up the stairs.

 

“Wait.” Ed grabbed Oswald's arm.

 

Oswald's lips parted slightly when he turned and realized he was looking Ed directly in the eye. He was still partly on the stairs and so their height difference was less apparent. Oswald had opted to not wear the eye patch. The eyeglass frames pinched the bridge of his nose and often gave him a worse headache than the light exposure did. He was horribly near-sighted in his injured eye. Which meant that- in their close proximity- Edward's features were crystal clear at the moment. The dimple on his chin. The depth of his brow. The slight pout of his lip.

 

Annoyed with Oswald's apparent low self-esteem, Edward pulled him into a hug. When Oswald didn't pull away, Edward buried his face into the crook of the smaller man's neck which caused the smaller of the two to shutter. With a deep inhale, he breathed in Oswald's cologne. Jim had referred to it as “Part dandy. Part snake.” Ed seethed. That description only served to insult and it didn't even come _close_ to capturing the uniqueness that was Oswald: Amber musk and sandalwood base notes. Soft and smokey opopanax heart. Petitgrain. Rosewood. A hint of black pepper. It blended beautifully with the woodsy scented shampoo, the lingering scent of bourbon and cognac on his breath, and a tang that was distinctly _Oswald_. Ed wanted to bottle it up and make a balm out of it.

 

“Edward?” Oswald pulled away. A hand on Ed's cheek, “We have a meeting to attend. Best we not get distracted.” Some of Gotham's more prolific criminals were on their way to the lounge that day and Oswald was not wasting any more time rebuilding their empire- even if that meant not enjoying Edward a little longer.

 

“Yes. Right.” Edward smiled. Oswald smiled back.

 

Well. That was... _something_.

 

Edward cooked dinner that evening. Nothing particularly fancy but he had at least procured some fresh vegetables and a new rack of spices. Edward delighted in the small noises and expressions that came from Oswald as he ate. Ed had almost forgotten to eat his own meal.

 

“If you keep cooking for me like this, I'm going to have to hire a new tailor.” Oswald wiped his mouth with the corner of his napkin

 

“What's so bad about that?” Edward smiled. They had both gotten to a slightly healthier weight after reunification. Oswald more so. And, if Edward was honest, he was really enjoying the new look on Oswald. Unexpected, but certainly a welcomed revelation.

 

Oswald noticed the way that Edward looked at him. It wasn't unpleasant, per se. In fact, he had convinced himself that it wasn't even intentional. But Oswald couldn't help but be reminded of that younger and more vulnerable version of himself. The lascivious stares that had been thrown his direction from men who were too drunk to realize what they were staring at. Fish Mooney ordering him to _indulge_ them in their inebriated stupidity. He blinked the memory away.

 

“You're making that face again.” He said, pointing a fork in Ed's direction, “The one that tells me that you're up to something.”

 

“Hmm?” Edward swallowed. Not wanting to admit that he was imagining how Oswald would look bent over the table. “I... uh... It's not important.” Edward let out a nervous chuckle

 

“If it's taking up space in your mind, it's important.” His expression softened, “Talk to me.”

 

Truthfully, Oswald had wanted to discuss the nature of their relationship and how they were supposed to navigate these new feelings. Oswald was playing it safe by keeping his distance. However, the moment they shared earlier at the lounge had stirred something in him. It had him questioning whether or not to broach the subject of their relationship. But, at the same time, he was terrified of Ed running away again.

 

He realized that Ed was staring.

 

“What are you staring at?” Oswald shifted his weight in his chair. The prolonged eye contact made him feel like he was on display.

 

“My face can launch a thousand ships. I am the second planet from the Sun but you can find me in the heart of Paris. Who am I?”

 

“Helen of Troy?” Oswald tilted his head slightly, “What does that have to do with-” Oswald felt his cheeks flush

 

Ed beamed and delighted in seeing Oswald embarrassed by the compliment. _Might as well test the waters_ , he thought. Oswald's eyes were shards of colorful sea glass behind his inky lashes. However, the hesitancy in them sent Ed reeling backward. He was suddenly worried that maybe he had been too forward. He cleared his throat, “There are still a lot of unanswered questions.” Ed's brow was pulled tight like he was calculating the best response

 

“About us?” Oswald filled in the gaps

 

“Y-yes.” Ed sucked in a breath and braced himself for rejection.

 

“I admit, it is something I have been wanting to discuss with you but I wasn't sure how to approach it.” Oswald swirled the liquid in his glass to keep himself from looking directly at Ed. The thought of him being rejected, especially now, was already breaking his heart.

 

“Me too.” Ed idly played with the fabric of the tablecloth.

 

The two of them sat in silence. Neither of them willing to look at the other.

 

Ed finally spoke, “If it's not something that you want... we don't have to-”

 

“-No!” Oswald was louder than he had meant to be. He had also jumped up from his chair without realizing, “I mean... I just... I never bothered being in a... well, you know. To be honest, I don't even know where to start!” Oswald flailed around in his anxiousness

 

“So you _do?_ ” Ed was standing now

 

“Do what?”

 

“Want a relationship?”

 

“Yes, you idiot!” Oswald rolled his eyes, “Of course that's what I want!”

 

Edward pulled him into another hug. This time it was Oswald's turn to breathe in cologne. A warm vanilla. Oakmoss. Peppermint and laurel... He placed a kiss into the taller man's shoulder. He had done it often without Ed knowing. When he was Mayor, he would hide a kiss there along with sweet nothings that he would secret away into the wefts of Ed's suit jacket.

 

“Then that's what I want too.” Edward's voice was low and barely audible. He ran his fingers through Oswald's hair and sealed the spell with a kiss to his temple.

 

The gesture was so intimate that it made Oswald's knees wobble. He trusted Edward. He would even go so far as to say that he felt safe around him. But, past experiences often made paranoia the more potent instinct...

 

They spent the remainder of the evening going over plans for the lounge. Oswald had hired someone else to take care of drinks and overall presentation so that The Riddler and The Penguin could focus on more important matters. Namely the secret passageways, hidden arsenals, and the massive underground tunnels that connected the Diamond District to other parts of Gotham. The view of their empire from the Iceberg Lounge would surely put their previous attempts to shame. Being Mayor and Chief of Staff certainly had their perks but it had also been distracting. The responsibilities of the office took up more time than Oswald had anticipated and left the both of them pining for more criminal pursuits.

 

Bellies full and plans set, they both retired for the evening. Ed and Os went about their usual evening rituals and tried to ignore the lingering questions that plagued the both of their minds. There was still an unspoken boundary between them that they weren't sure how to cross- Oswald especially...

 

Oswald had braced himself for the worst when he first stumbled through the door of Mooney's. He was only seventeen. His mother was working several jobs just to keep their noses above water. He'd been mugged by one of Fish's men in an alley and, with as much ferocity that he could muster, he had killed the man with his bare hands. Mooney had seen it and invited him inside. Oswald had explained his situation to her and she offered him a job- blood still slick on his hands.

 

Thankfully, Fish had kept him away from the more unappetizing jobs and opted to have him attend her specifically. She enjoyed having someone so loyal and dedicated wait on her hand and foot. She made sure he was well taken care of as a result. However, when he was older, Mooney had started grooming him in ways that he hadn't prepared himself for. She told him that it was for his own good. To boost his confidence and to get a taste for what power felt like. He was good at pretending but, internally, he was shaking like a leaf at every turn. It never went beyond flirting and seduction but it was enough unwanted touch and interaction that the whole concept made him queasy. At least it did until Edward. Though, the idea still scared him in a lot of ways. He had allowed himself to be weakened before and had vowed to not let it happen again. Then Sofia came around and ruined that. And then Ed returned... It was all still so confusing.

 

Their decision to enter into a bonafide relationship had given Ed the boost in confidence he longed for. He felt the bed dip next to him and, almost on instinct, Ed turned over and snaked an arm around Oswald's torso. He held his breath for a moment and waited for Oswald to push him away. He didn't but Ed also didn't wait long enough to notice Oswald had _stopped_ breathing entirely. His mouth grazed the back of Oswald's ear. Ed planted a chaste kiss to the back of his neck-

 

-A knife was at his throat.

 

Oswald had rolled on top of him in one preternaturally swift movement.

 

“Oh dear.” Ed gulped. The moonlight set the knife blade aglow. He felt a trail of blood start to run down the side of his neck.

 

Oswald, upon seeing that he had drawn blood, immediately removed the knife and tossed it aside with a loud clunk.

 

“I'm sorry! I just... reacted. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Oswald tried not to cry.

 

“It's quite alright.” Ed's voice was breathy. His eyes were half-lidded and he almost seemed like he was enjoying himself. Which was... _unexpected_.

 

Oswald arched an eyebrow. He examined the wound and, after assessing that no real damage had been done, decided now was the time for a little payback. He had learned a thing or two while working under Fish Mooney. So, Oswald pinned Ed's hands above his head and kissed the trail of blood all the way down to Ed's clavicle.

 

“ _Oswald_...” the name poured out of Ed's mouth like honey

 

Satisfied with that reaction, Oswald wiped the blood from his lips, “That is quite enough.” He rolled back over onto his side of the bed. He could feel Ed's eyes burrowing a hole at the back of his skull. He stifled a laugh when he heard Edward huff and roll over.

 

 

They didn't talk about the ordeal the entirety of the following day. Edward helped corral groups of _comically_ idiotic contractors and made sure that they were staying on schedule for the opening of the Lounge. Oswald had locked himself up in his office for most of the day. Which left Edward worried and anxious. He feared the worst.

 

When the last of the workers left, Edward ventured up the stairs and toward the imposing door. He swallowed hard and then knocked. He could hear Oswald mumble something on the other side of the door and assumed that meant he was welcomed in. Ed half expected a gun to be pointing at him when he opened the door. Instead, he caught Oswald hastily smothering a cigarette into a glass ashtray.

 

“Since when did you pick up smoking?” Ed made a face

 

“Since now. What do you want, Ed?” Oswald tried to make himself look busy with the papers on his desk.

 

“I want to apologize. For last night.” he cleared his throat, “I should have asked. I didn't realize that you would be opposed to-”

 

“-I'm not opposed to it.” Oswald confessed

 

“You're... not?”

 

“No. I'm not. And I shouldn't have pulled a knife on you.” He stood up from his desk and walked over to Edward who still had a hand on the doorknob behind him. Oswald reached out and examined the small cut on the side of Ed's neck, “That just sort of... happened. I don't have the fondest of memories when it comes to being touched. I reacted on instinct. You understand.”

 

“I do.” Edward's expression twisted

 

“I don't need your pity, Ed.” Oswald unintentionally pushed Ed away from him. He had only meant to pull his hand away from the red line on Ed's throat. Instead, Oswald used too much force due to his frustration and Ed ended up with his back slammed against the office door.

 

“That... No! That's not...” He breathed, trying to avoid a panic attack, “I don't pity you, Oswald. I just...” he stammered

 

“Just what? Spit it out?” Oswald was irritated

 

“I just wish I could strangle the life out of whoever it was that hurt you.” Ed's voice was a low roar

 

Oswald let out a laugh, “You would be strangling a _lot_ of people.”

 

Edward made a face. Oswald sighed.

 

“It's fine, Ed.”

 

“It really isn't.” Ed pouted

 

“I worked for Fish Mooney, Ed. It wasn't uncommon for her employees to double as escorts.” he scoffed, “Though, to be fair. She never asked me to do anything... like _that_. The most she asked for was for me to flirt and distract clients. Keep them spending money at the bar or waste time until a room upstairs opened. But, that certainly didn't stop the occasional drunk or mobster from thinking they could do whatever they wanted.”

 

“I'm sorry you had to endure that.” Ed furrowed his brow. The idea of Oswald being treated inappropriately ate at him in a way he hadn't anticipated. Mostly because he never realized it was something that Oswald had ever experienced. No wonder he was always flustered at the prospect of physical intimacy.

 

“It wasn't all bad.” Oswald smiled, “Fish gutted a man once who thought he could get away with it in front of her.”

 

“She shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place.” Ed's words were sharp

 

“Like I said.” Oswald leveled his stare, “It wasn't all bad. Once I got used to it, I honestly didn't mind it most of the time. I liked feeling like I was in control. Like I had power over those idiotic people.”

 

Edward seemed taken aback by that. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

 

“What's the matter, Ed? Does the idea of me flirting with other men bother you _that_ much?”

 

“No.” Ed's eyes darkened. His expression was almost indifferent.

 

Oswald would be a liar if he wasn't a little disappointed. The idea of Edward being jealous was oddly endearing. It was also dangerous. Oswald knew all too well what jealousy did to a person. However, that disappointment was replaced with a different emotion entirely when Edward leaned forward with a hungry look in his eye. Oswald audibly gulped.

 

“May I touch you?” Ed cleared his throat

 

Well... since the opportunity presented itself there was no use in wasting it. Emboldened, Oswald took a step closer to Edward and gave him a stern look, “ _No_ , Edward. You may not.” Oswald grabbed at the man's tie and pulled him down to his level. Their lips almost touching. Only atoms apart. The ghost of an embrace between them. Oswald, all too aware that they hadn't kissed since the pier a month ago, considered it as a wolfish grin split his face in two. Instead, he kissed Edward's chin. And then his ear. Then his shoulder. His throat...

 

Edward placed his hands on Oswald's waist to steady himself. Oswald scolded him with a throaty sound.

 

“You aren't allowed to touch me. Remember?”

 

“S-sorry.” Edward removed his hands.

 

“Apology accepted. Just don't make that mistake again or I stop. Are we clear?”

 

“As crystal.” Ed whispered, his eyes half-lidded

 

Oswald continued to worship Edward's body. He let go of Edward's tie. Ed's heels met the hardwood floors with a satisfying clink. Oswald removed the buttons from Ed's vest and shirt. He looked up to see Ed eyeing him. Oswald smiled.

 

“You're doing _such_ a good job, Edward. Now...” Oswald undid Ed's belt buckle. Edward hissed, “You aren't allowed to make a sound.”

 

The hissing sound that Edward had made suddenly stopped. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed.

 

Oswald positioned a leg between Edward's thighs. He lifted his knee slightly and felt that Edward was, in fact, hard. He could feel Edward twitch and try to chase the feeling by bucking his hips. Oswald chuckled at the debauched display. He removed the glove from his hand and tugged at the rim of Ed's pants. He snaked his hand past the green sateen fabric and palmed Ed though his underwear. Ed, desperate to not make a sound, clapped a hand over his mouth. Oswald, a little too excited, hastily moved his hands inside Ed's boxers and took hold of Edward's member with possibly too tight of a grip. Oswald wasn't entirely certain. It was all still very new to him even though he feigned experience. Ed reached out to grab at Oswald but, remembering his earlier command, started pulling at his own hair.

 

Oswald handled Edward clumsily but that didn't seem to matter to the taller man. After several pumps of Oswald's hand, he lathed a finger over the slit at the head. He coated the pad of his thumb with the slick pre-cum and smiled. He removed his hand from Edward's pants and held back the laugh that crept up his throat at the utter look of disappointment on Ed's face.

 

He leaned into Edward's ear and whispered, “ _Now_ you're allowed to touch me.”

 

Oswald was very quickly pinned to the wall.

 

“ _Oswald_...” Edward purred. But, just before the distance between their mouths closed, the phone rang. They stared at each other as the phone continued to rattle on the desk.

 

“Are you gonna get that?” Ed chuckled

 

Oswald rolled his eyes and answered. It was one of the contractors. Specifically, the one who was going to be installing the secret elevator that led to the basement level of the lounge. It wasn't an appointment he could really afford to postpone. But, _God_ , did he want to.

 

Confirmation that they craved physical affection from the other had lifted a boulder-sized weight from both their shoulders. They rushed through their take-out dinner and made quick work of any remaining business they had for the evening. Edward usually tinkered away with the disassembled freeze gun and the liquid helium but, for obvious reasons, it couldn't hold his attention for long. Especially with Oswald shooting him longing glances from across the room when he passed by the doorway. Ed's science experiments didn't hold a candle to Oswald Cobblepot.

 

However, when he had finished writing in his notes, he couldn't find Oswald. He wasn't in the bedroom nor was he in his usual spot on the sofa. He was just about to call out his name but was interrupted by the sound of a piano being played.

 

“Os?” Ed walked into the large room by the dining room and practically gasped at the sight. Oswald was playing _Heart and Soul_ on a new Blüthner grand piano. Oswald smiled when he heard Edward enter the room but didn't stop playing. The coattails of his suit dangled over the custom seat and his calloused fingers danced across ivory keys. Edward, at a loss for words, just took his place next to Oswald and played the complementary harmony.

 

“I've been meaning to replace the one from your apartment for a while.” Oswald finally spoke after they played their final notes, “I hope it's to your liking.”

 

“This is perfect.” Edward beamed. He had played on many concert pianos in his life but having one in his home was a luxury he hadn't known he wanted. Edward looked around the room and saw that much of the furniture had been removed. Oswald must have chosen this room for its high ceiling and superior acoustics, “When did you have time to do this?”

 

“I had some contractors come in while we were at the Lounge today. I stepped away long enough for them to bring it in and prepare the room. You were none the wiser.”

 

“Wow... I really was distracted, wasn't I?” Edward chuckled

 

“Hyper-focused, really. Those contractors I hired seemed to have done their job.”

 

“You... You _purposefully_ hired those idiots to keep me occupied?”

 

“Guilty.”

 

“I love you.”Ed laughed

 

Oswald's eyes widened, “You mean that?”

 

Edward chose not to answer with words. He cupped Oswald's face in his hands and kissed him. This time wasn't full of fear or anxiousness. It wasn't a painful kiss. There was no bruising. No clanking of teeth. Just... a kiss.

 

Before either of them knew what had happened, they were in their bedroom.

 

After Edward loosened all of the buttons for Oswald's dress shirt, he slowly pulled the fabric away from Oswald's shoulders. The man was covered in scars that glistened like inlaid silver in the moonlight. Edward leaned in and kissed the star-patterned scar on his right shoulder- the one he helped tend to all those years ago. The bullet wound that started them down this path. He continued to kiss and document each and every blemish on the man's body... until he came to the dimpled flesh on his abdomen.

 

Edward sucked in a breath and pulled away. He was suddenly sick to his stomach.

 

“Edward.” Oswald placed his hand on Edward's chest, “Look at me.”

 

Edward did as he was told. Tears were beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. He hated how the sight of that particular scar stirred up repressed emotions and overwhelming guilt in him.

 

“I love you, Edward.” Oswald brushed away a few stray strands of hair that had clung to Ed's forehead, “Don't let the scars of our past keep us from enjoying one another now.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

“I know.” Oswald gave a sad smile, “But, you can't let your guilt control you. You're stronger than that.”

 

“I don't understand why you have so much faith in me.”

 

“I believe in you, Edward.” he chuckled, “Even when you don't believe in yourself.”

 

Edward's eyes widened at that. His own words and admiration echoing back at him. That was nearly enough to send Edward over the edge. He pulled Oswald into a kiss and, with each breath, whispered _I love you._

 

They had been kissing for several minutes when Edward noticed that Oswald was slowly closing off to him. He pulled away and saw that his lover couldn't even look him in the eye. He was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“What's wrong?” Ed asks

 

“I really don't know what I'm doing.” Oswald confessed with a nervous exhale

 

“What do you mean?” Ed chuckled, “You've been doing a _fantastic_ job so far.”

 

“Ed... I've never actually _been_ with anyone.” Oswald gulped, “Ever.”

 

Edward's eyes widened at the realization. His mouth in the shape of an 'o', “Well... I've never been with a man before. So it's a first for both of us.” He smiled

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing, Ozzie.” Edward chuckled, “Come here.”

 

He positioned Oswald on the bed beneath him making sure to place a pillow under him and especially under his bad knee. Once he knew Oswald was comfortable, he pulled out the little black bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer.

 

“How long has that been in there?” Oswald asked

 

“A while. I had it for my own personal use.” He gave a sly grin

 

“You've done this to yourself?” Oswald arched an eyebrow

 

“Haven't you?” Edward coated his fingers with the lube and started warming it with his hands

 

“N-no...” Oswald blushed and looked away from his lover. An adorable pout to his lip.

 

Edward slotted his body against Oswald's and pressed their lips together. Ed pumped his cock a few times which made the bird pant against his mouth. The feeling of another man's hands on him was electrifying. It wasn't something he thought he would ever enjoy. Edward ran a finger over the puckered hole between Oswald's legs. Oswald clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in Edward's chest.

 

“Is this alright?” Ed asked before continuing

 

“Just get it over with.” Oswald huffed

 

“Trust me, you don't want to rush this.” Edward kissed Oswald's temple and slowly traced circles around his tight entrance.

 

“I _do_ trust you.” Oswald lapped at Edward's earlobe. Edward moaned and added more pressure. When he felt Oswald relax into the touch, he pressed in. He could feel Oswald tighten around his knuckle and waited for him to get used to the foreign sensation before continuing. After a few ministrations of his finger, he was able to find what he was looking for. He crooked his finger upwards towards the little bulb that was Oswald's prostate.

 

“Ed!” Oswald squeaked, his back arching

 

“Should I stop?” Edward wasn't sure if the gesture was too invasive or if it was actually something Oswald was enjoying. The uncertainty of the whole situation had Edward on edge. This wasn't exactly the kind of thing he had expected to be in control of.

 

“Don't you fucking dare!” He glared, “Just... do that again.”

 

“As you wish.” Ed obliged. He curled his finger and delighted in making Oswald moan again. It was a delicious sound. Ed made a mental note of it and archived it away for later. He found himself wanting to give Oswald more. To _take_ more for himself. He wanted to listen to the sounds of the Penguin losing control and trusting Edward with an intimacy he had never shared with anyone. The fact that Edward was his first in so many ways was an honor in and of itself.

 

Ed slowed his pace long enough to introduce another finger. Oswald winced. When Ed attempted to pull his hand away, Oswald grabbed his wrist and sent him another glare. One that told Ed that he would never hear the end of it if he stopped now.

 

So... Ed obeyed.

 

Oswald moaned loudly. Ed liked that he wasn't quiet. The fact that he was an audience of one to such an amazing song made his own cock twitch in excitement. All Ed wanted was to hear Oswald scream. Luckily, before too long, his lover gave him just that. G _Major_ , he thought. He would have to play that note on the piano later.

 

Strings of hot white liquid pooled out over Edward's hand and Oswald's chest. Oswald was panting and covering his face with his hands. Edward tried not to laugh.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked while cleaning off himself and Oswald with a towel he had handy

 

“That was... amazing.” Oswald's voice was raspy, “How did you know how to do that?”

 

“I had practice. On myself, that is.”

 

“Oh? You've never had anyone do that for you?”

 

“No. My partners... um... well, it never really came up with any of them.” Ed confessed. He had spent much of his life repressing his own sexual desires. Especially those concerning other men.

 

“Would you like me to?”

 

“R-Really? I mean... if you want to.”

 

“Yes, Ed. I want to.” Oswald propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the brown-eyed man. Oswald was still warm- bordering on feverish- from his earlier climax. He pulled away from the kiss with a groan, “You're still wearing too many clothes.”

 

Ed made quick work on his pants. He was about to slide his boxers off when Oswald stopped him.

 

“Let me.” Oswald positioned himself between Edward's legs. He gripped the sides on his hips and then latched onto the cotton fabric with his teeth. Edward gasped at the sight as Oswald pulled the fabric away with his mouth- his icy blue and stormy green eyes looking up at him as he did so.

 

“Oh dear.” Edward whispered.

 

Oswald threw the offending fabric aside and then pushed Edward down onto the bed. He enjoyed having his body worshiped by Ed, but he also found that he enjoyed dominating his lover. He recalled Ed's frequent trips to the BDSM shop as well as his obsessive inquiries into the goings-on of The Foxglove. Based on how receptive Edward was to being submissive in this way, Oswald assumed it was his preference. And he would most certainly oblige.

 

He took his time admiring the sight in front of him. Edward was certainly larger than he had been expecting. Wide with a delicate taper. Rosy pink tip. He suddenly felt compelled to know what it tasted like.

 

“ _Oswald..._ ” Edward sang his lover's name as his cock was engulfed in the heat of Oswald's mouth. Taking that as an invitation to continue, Oswald slowly bobbed his head up and down. His throat naturally relaxing as he went. It wasn't something he had ever done before, but he found it easy to do. Well... until Edward bucked his hips forward.

 

Oswald pulled away and coughed.

 

“Shit. Are you okay?” Edward leaned forward. Oswald held up a hand to stop him.

 

“I'm fine.” He coughed again. He would _definitely_ have to try again another time. Maybe once his office was remodeled? Or perhaps while Ed was tinkering away with his science experiments? Or maybe even on Commissioner Gordon's desk? Who knows?! The possibilities were endless.

 

He pushed Edward down again. He bounced on the mattress. His cocked bobbed in attention. He couldn't help but stare. He grabbed the bottle of lube Ed had used earlier and inspected it. The label read _Wicked_. It was unscented. Water based. Fairly unassuming. It must be Edward's favorite brand because it was the same kind he had found in his apartment years ago.

 

“You're going to have to tell me what to do.” Oswald squeezed a liberal amount of the lube on his hands. He didn't wait for the lube to fully warm up before rubbing the palm of his hand all over Edward's bare ass and between his cheeks. Edward gasped.

 

“S-start with one finger. You don't have to be slow. Promise.” His brows were knitted together

 

“Very well.” There was no further ceremony between them as Oswald inserted the first finger. It surprised him how easily that had gone. Edward had been so slow and delicate with him just moments earlier. It had taken Oswald some time to get used to the sensation... but not Edward. Edward was used to this. He was practically milking his finger dry.

 

After a few tender strokes on his finger, Edward opened his eyes, “You can add another now.”

 

Oswald did. This time he had to go a little slower. What had Edward done earlier? Oswald curled his fingers and felt it brush against the little bulb of flesh. Edward's eyes rolled back and his face broke into a wide grin.

 

“Yesss.” Ed moaned.

 

Oswald continued. Growing more and more confident by the second. Even if he wasn't an expert, it was good enough for Edward. And that was all that mattered. It was Oswald who was making Ed moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him. _Him._ Not anyone else. Nothing else mattered now.

 

“Oswald... I need...” Ed panted

 

“What is it, Edward.” Oswald stopped suddenly. He was concerned that maybe he had done something wrong.

 

“I need you.” he said

 

“You already have me.”

 

“No... I _need_ you.” Edward rocked his hips and fucked himself on Oswald's fingers, “I want you. All of you. Please.”

 

The sight of him made Oswald's cock twitch. That wasn't something he had expected. Oswald had assumed he would be the one bent over and screaming. This worked too, however.

 

Oswald looked down at his fingers as they thrust into Edward's hole. Oswald wasn't as endowed as other people, but he was certainly bigger than... well... _that_.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Oswald asked, his cock at Ed's entrance

 

“ _Please, Oswald._ ” He begged

 

Oswald couldn't resist Ed when he spoke his name like that. He slowly entered into him. An inch at a time. This was new to both of them and Oswald didn't want to hurt him. Though, that didn't seem to matter as Edward pressed himself further onto Oswald. Everything was a myriad of _Yes, Oswald. Please, Oswald. More, Oswald. Harder, Oswald._

 

He buried himself to the hilt and allowed himself to get used to the feeling of Ed's tight heat. After a few slow thrusts, he could feel Edward relax and melt beneath him. Oswald could feel a twinge in his bad leg and shifted his weight. He felt himself press onto something inside Edward. Ed's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly. Oswald hissed as Ed's nails raked down his back.

 

“I take it you liked that?” Oswald arched an eyebrow

 

“ _Again, Oswald._ ”

 

Oswald pressed into him harder this time and smiled widely at the gulping breaths Edward was taking.

 

“I could get used to this.” Oswald smirked.

 

He found a steady rhythm in their new position. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. Each time be bumped that bundle of nerves, Edward would moan loudly. He was practically screaming. Oswald became increasingly fascinated with the reactions he was pulling from the man beneath him. Edward was clever. A genius. He never shut up. Everything was riddles and random facts and oddly timed statements. But Oswald had managed to turn him into a mewling mess just from his touch. The power he had over this man was intoxicating. Almost as intoxicating as the knowledge that Edward had the same power over him.

 

Oswald recalled how Edward had reacted earlier in the day and was determined to elicit the same response from him now. He gave a satisfied little huff before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “You're so wonderful. I love how you feel around me.”

 

Edward gasped. He clenched and tightened around Oswald unexpectedly, causing him to cry out. He bit down on Ed's earlobe, “You did this to me, Edward. _You_ made me this way. It's _always_ been _you._ ”

 

The praise caused a warmth to build up in Edward's belly. Oswald could sense it and began to build up a relentless speed. The laugh that burst forth from him bordered on maniacal. Ed's cries were more frantic now. He couldn't even get words out. Waves crashed over him as he climaxed. A hot mess clinging to both their bodies. Oswald's mouth was still toying with his ear. Ed could feel him smiling.

 

Oswald rocked into him with a few more thrusts before pulling himself out and cleaning Edward with the towel from earlier. Oswald was still rock hard but Edward was a slobbery mess. Already over-stimulated and satiated. He didn't want to break him just yet.

 

“That was... the _best_ sex... I've ever had.” Edward said between breaths

 

Oswald blushed, “You're just saying that to be kind.”

 

“What? No! I really mean that” Edward smiled widely. He leaned forward to stroke Oswald's face. Something about his lover's expression gave him pause, “You... You really don't believe me?”

 

Oswald shrugged.

 

“Oswald.” Ed kissed him, “You are wonderful.” he kissed him again, “You're beautiful” and again, “Powerful.” and again.

 

Edward pulled away and looked into Oswald's eyes. He felt like he could drown in them...

 

Something had changed. Ed lost himself in the inky-black pupil that was permanently blown wide. He fell, or rather _dived,_ into the pool. Lost in the void of darker impulses. An angry carnality slowly over-taking him. His atoms vibrated and his vision turned to static. He suddenly felt disembodied. Like a separate entity. He found himself a spectator.

 

“Ed?”

 

Ed's eyes were lost to the shadows. A smile crept on his face. His hand reached out and gripped Oswald by the throat. Edward slowly positioned himself so that he is on top.

 

“My turn.” His voice is much deeper than before.

 

“ _Oh._ ” Realization hit Oswald like a freight train. The Riddler was in the driver's seat now.

 

Oswald was already mostly prepared for him. The Riddler thrust two fingers inside of the little bird just to make sure. He delighted in making Oswald moan for him just like the other Edward had. He shot him a toothy grin as he twisted his fingers and lightly brushed against Oswald's prostate. He skillfully scissored his fingers and pried the smaller man open.

 

“Do you want me?” The Riddler asked. His words vibrating through The Penguin. Oswald moaned and buried his face in his hands, “Oswald.” He raised his voiced

 

“Wha-” he huffed

 

“I need to hear you say it.” He growled. The Riddler felt a primal urge to tether his fingers to Oswald's black hair. Oh, that _sound_. Oswald had gasped and then mumbled something under his breath, “What was that, Ozzie?”

 

“Yes!” Oswald blushed, “I want you, _Riddler._ ”

 

He preened at the sound of his name. He was already hard again. The Riddler lifted Oswald into his lap, helping to guide his legs to wrap around his waist. He didn't want Oswald's leg to be sore afterward. Once Oswald was in position, they locked eyes. Without breaking apart from the other's gaze, The Riddler pressed into him. Oswald threw his head back, exposing his neck.

 

The Riddler licked the salt and sweat from the Penguin's throat all the way up to his chin. He tasted a bit like cigarettes and saffron. He felt compelled to mark him. His teeth grazed over the smaller man's pulse point. He sucked at the flesh there until he tasted copper. He pulled away and marveled at the beautiful purple color that was left there. He wouldn't be able to hide it later and hoped Oswald wouldn't mind. If he did, he supposed he could always offer him a scarf. Though, part of him hoped that he would wear it with a sense of pride.

 

He lowered the Penguin a little more until he was buried to the hilt. Oswald shuttered at the sensation. They fit together so perfectly like this. It made Oswald almost want to cry. But, before he could say or do anything, the Riddler lifted him and then impaled him once again. He screamed. The Riddler laughed and then kept up the pace he had set for them.

 

Oswald's head was lulling back and forth. His eyes pinched shut. The Riddler stopped long enough to grab Oswald's face.

 

“What's wrong?” Oswald's eyes were barely open

 

“I want you to look at me.” he requested. His voice sounding a bit more like the other Ed. Oswald did as he was told, “Don't take your eyes off of me.” The Riddler demanded before thrusting into him as deeply as he could. Filling the man in his lap and delighting in watching his expression contort as he fought the desire to hide his face.

 

It wasn't long before the both of them had reached their limit. A familiar warmth blossoming in their bellies as they came together. A white light flashing across their vision and causing them to collapse into a sweaty tangle of flesh and haggard breaths.

 

After several minutes of basking in their post-coital afterglow, The Riddler staggered into the bathroom and drew up a hot bath for the both of them. He poured in some Epsom salt and made sure there were fresh towels. They were both going to be incredibly sore in the morning so the taller man was going to make sure he did everything he could to take the edge off.

 

Oswald awoke the following morning with his lover still wrapped around him. They were both still naked. Neither had bothered to get dressed after their bath. Edward was still fast asleep. Which was unusual. He was often the first of them to wake up. Oswald certainly wasn't going to complain. The sight before him was one he would cherish for days to come. His expression was the most relaxed he had ever seen. His mouth hanging slightly open.

 

Yes.

 

This was something he was happy he'd run to. And he wasn't going to let it go _any_ time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the sequel to this. I wanted to get a few chapters written and get a feel for how I want to story to play out before I published any of it.
> 
> But! Things to look forward to: Martin being a baby crime-lord, Uncle Zsasz, and the rest of the Rogue's Gallery!


End file.
